


Something Changed

by Cdrash13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdrash13/pseuds/Cdrash13
Summary: You and Bucky had tiptoed around each other for a while. A small age difference and work-related issues often led to you and the Super Soldier never progressing past friendship.But something shifted when you said his name in just the right way, he suddenly realized he wanted to hear you say his name all the time.He didn't care in which context, just so long as your pretty lips were working for him only for him.





	1. A shift

Bucky had always been kind to you, polite but distant.

You had known each other for a while, only ever had polite conversation in between meetings, you had been part of the team for a long time, and had an understanding of how to be around Bucky in hopes that he could become more comfortable in his new life. You were so gentle to him, your thoughtful gestures and soft-spoken voice always made him smile…but never enough for you to catch him.

He would never say it, but he didn’t know how to talk to you. He felt conflicted every time you bounced into the room, you were bright and attractive. Always doing your best to work hard and be a supportive teammate. Maybe it was the age difference? You were in your mid-twenties. Pretty innocent considering modern-day standards; something he liked about you.

He wasn’t sure when it happened, but he loved how shyly you would respond to him. He had made a game of it. Trying to make you blush every time you had a moment to speak; Those moments were always too short for him, the slight blush that would creep onto your delicate features when he called you _Doll_, left him with an idea…how would you respond if he called you other names?

_Love?_

_Pretty Girl?_

_Baby?_

_His?_

And that's when he stopped himself, when the hell did this happen? When had your conversations gone from polite to flirtatious?

Probably when you came into the common room with nothing but black work out spanks and a cobalt tank top. A black sports bra showing underneath, the shirt clinging to you after your work out. God, you had curves for days. All he could think about was you after you had bounced into the common room, beaming at him as you went to grab some water. You waved at him, your voice raspy as you said goodbye. Your hair swinging in a ponytail as your rose-scented shampoo taunted him. He didn't stop himself from thinking about how it would feel to pull your back against him. Leaning his face into the crook of your neck as he let his hands sink into your plush hips, skin lightly damp from the sweat of your work out. 

He clenched his fist, stopping himself again. His jaw set as Bucky tried to not think about you, only resulting in admiring how good you looked in blue. His mind wandered again; imagining you sitting on his bed, feet curled under you. Only sporting his dark blue jacket that would be too big for you, just barely covering your breasts, a flush reaching down to your belly button. You would be wearing a small lace number, soft and delicate...black. He would sink onto the bed, watching as your breath hitched as he hovered over you. Placing his hands firmly on your hips, and savoring the feeling of the lace panties against your plump curves as he leaned into you. Placing an open mouth kiss onto your lips. He would nip at your bottom lip, causing you to gasp lightly as you would reach for his neck, trying to pull him closer...only to illicit a low growl from him.

A sudden slap to his shoulder jolted Bucky out of his headspace, looking to see Sam, who was smiling at him. "Hey man! Wanna go get something to eat with Cap and I?" For the first time in Bucky's life, he was relieved to see Sam Wilson. "Yeah, sure." Bucky's voice was a little horse, earning an eyebrow from his friend "You okay man?" Sam asked, noticing how tense Bucky was all of a sudden. 

Bucky nodded his head, gesturing that he and Sam leave. "Yeah man...I'm just really _hungry."_

Sam not missing the emphasis on the word, but not knowing exactly what had his friend in such a daze, he shrugged it off. Bucky's eyes glancing towards your part of the building before leaving with Sam, hopefully, to block out the thoughts of the pretty girl that suddenly has all of his attention. 

* * *

You weren't sure you had done to make Bucky become suddenly distant towards you, and you never had a chance to address the topic because he was avoiding you like the plague. You found yourself looking towards him more when he wasn't trying to run away from you. You noticed how set his jaw was anytime you got closer as if your existence had suddenly become a nuisance to him, he was...cold towards you, indifferent. You lightly bit your bottom lip in frustration as you looked away from him, deciding to pick up your papers from the briefing the team had just gone over, missing the way his steel-blue eyes finally looked your way, watching you get up to leave the room. 

It had been roughly two weeks that he hadn't spoken to you. The effect of not having you around was both frustrating and insufferable to him. After thinking about possible nicknames for you...he couldn't get you out of his mind. It was to easy for his mind to go from 0 to 100 in a few seconds when it came to you. You had caught him at just the right moment, finally caught his eyes as you smiled up to him. Your mouth looked so soft, if he leaned in just a little more...he could kiss you. Gently nip at your bottom lip, placing his flesh hand behind your neck to pull you in closer. He could imagine you mewling into his mouth, pressing your small hands against his chest, playfully trying to push him away...but never moving away from his body.

"James?" You whispered, you looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, _oh fuck, _had he been staring? She playfully waved her hand in front of his face, "Everything okay? James?" You asked, a hint of amusement in your voice. You were still so close to him, but he caught on that you weren't moving away despite his silence. "Yeah, yeah! sorry...don't know where my mind went." His voice trailed off as he watched you tuck a piece of your hair behind your ear, before stepping away from him, gesturing towards the garden that you wanted to walk through with him. Extending your hand towards him, "You coming?" you asked, tilting your head to the side playfully. He laced his fingerswith yours. He savored the way your eyes lit up at the touch, He eyed you carefully, "Yeah Doll..." his voice dropping, causing a blush creep onto your face. You wrapped your other hand gently over his forearm, slightly tugging him gently to you as you ducked your head to hide from the shyness that had taken you over. He laughed at your sweetness...you had no idea how to be with a man. But he loved your light affections.

After your walk together, James walked you to your room. He was in so much fucking trouble when it came to you. Your light touches, kind smile, and the way your hair smelled left him breathless. He practically ran back to his room, lovesick and sexually frustrated by how goddam pretty you are...thankful you had even given him the time of day.

He loved how shy you would become around him. It drove him to think about how shy you would be in a heated make out? _God, now he was hard. _ He would start so gentle with you, cupping your face with his flesh hand while he pushed you gently against a wall with his metal one. The kisses would start soft as you would run your fingers through his hair. A slight tremble in your limbs as he held you there. 

He was appalled at himself, for thinking of you in this way. You had probably never been with anyone sexually before; that only edged him on further. _Fuck, you were such a good girl._

He could imagine you beneath him, trembling as his kiss would become more demanding. His hands suddenly edging up under your shirt, you would gasp into his mouth. _He wanted to hear more of those sounds from you..._Bucky felt a tinge of shame as he unzipped his pants that had become too restricting for his hardened bulge, all he could think about was grinding his knee against your pussy, pushing you further into the wall. He could feel the precum in his boxers, a strained groan falling from his lips as he finally freed his cock. He quickly began to pump his hand over himself, "Good girl..." He muttered to himself, as he thought of you responding to his body as you rode his thigh. _Goddamn..._

He imagined you trembling, moving your hands to his broad shoulders as he guided your hips with his metal hand. Grinding your pussy into his leg roughly...he would feel the dampness between your legs. Leaning into your neck to bite roughly at the flesh as you bucked against him. "Ja, James!" you would be a mess...his mess. Lips swollen, neck bruised with his love marks as you rode out your orgasm on his thick thigh. Your little body would tense under him, _"Good girl, that's it baby girl..."_ He would praise you, feeling your small hands clench fistfuls of his shirt as he would bury his face into the crook of your neck. The scent of your sweat and roses as he placed open sloppy kisses on the base of your neck. Sliding his metal hand to ass, squeezing roughly as you shudder against him. He forces your hips to move faster on him, _"Keep going, sweetheart. Keep fucking yourself on my thigh. Gotta make that pretty pussy squeeze tight for me." _

You would be a wreck. A sob escaping you as he would claim your mouth once again, moving his flesh hand to cup your pussy as you melted into his strong body. "Cum for me, cum for me...pretty girl." He would whisper into your ear as you sigh his name.

_He was close..._

_God, the things he wanted to do to you...hear the pretty little sounds you would make. God, your pretty little fucking mouth..._

He wanted to fuck your face so goddamn hard. Just thinking about your lips taking in his thick cock, slowly...like a good girl. Moaning into him as you sucked him off, teasing lightly with your teeth as you sat nestled in between his legs completely naked for him. He would push your hair back, watching as your bobbed your head, up and down, prepping yourself so he could go deeper. A trail of saliva falling from your swollen lips as you used one hand to work him, pumping his cock. Using your other hand on his thigh to steady yourself as he began to thrust harder into your mouth. _"That's it baby girl. Take my cock, suck it dry, take all of my cum. Fucking choke on my cock." _ His voice strained as he begins to pull you roughly against him. Small moans and a slight gagging sound leaving your small body as you allowed him to fuck your face relentlessly. 

_He was so goddamn hard, smearing the precum over his long shaft as he hand worked over himself, a hard pace as he imagined you looking up at him, wanting and ready to swallow his seed. _

"_Oh, fuck!" _ Bucky whined, slightly arching as he came. The sound of his panting and ragged breaths filled his apartment as he sat in the privacy of his bedroom. He wasn't sure how long he had laid there, but he couldn't shake the desire to hold you against himself. He would rub circles into your skin, gently kiss the crown of your head. He would adore you, shower you with affection._God, __he hadn't cum that hard in so long. _

He couldn't walk with you to the gardens anymore...in fear that he might take you in his arms, eliciting a squeal from your perfect lips. Wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you flush against him as he devoured your mouth. No, he couldn't go to the gardens with you anymore...because given the slightest indication that you would approve...he would consume all that you would willingly give him. 


	2. Dark Chocolate and Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is relieved when Bucky starts to interact with her again.  
A simple moment of being crammed together to quickly at a small party leads the reader's mind to wander after catching the scent of her favorite super-soldier.

_You were miserable._

Normally, you enjoyed the small parties that were held at the Avengers Tower. You were always thrilled to see your teammates outside of the work setting; even on your days off, there was a sense that you weren't off from your duties...more like on call. But seeing your friends dressed up, laughing amongst one another, and enjoying themselves...you couldn't help but feel melancholy as you sat at the bar, drinking your third sidecar as you enjoyed the taste of the sugar and bourbon; filling your senses with relief as you tried to push away the girlish heartache that had flowered in your chest.

Nat had come by to check on you, a playful smile on her perfectly painted lips. She gave you are a side hug from what the bar stool would allow, complimenting you on how lovely dark blue looked on you; gesturing towards your vintage styled gown. You had picked it out in hopes that James might like it...he often said you would've been the perfect _dame _back in his day. You had wanted to see if the look would appeal to him, but seeing Steve and Sam in tow behind Natasha, you found yourself frowning just a little. Feeling dejected and slightly foolish at your attempts to get James's attention at the party, if he had even shown up. You smiled up at the two men who had become your friends, but they caught the glint of disappointment in your features; they didn't take it personally.

Steve found it a little amusing, watching you and Bucky play this game. Steve encouraged his friend to pursue you, that the age difference wasn't so severe (Being under ice as the solider didn't count), and that there was a good chance you felt the same attraction for his friend. Buck hadn't responded or even acted as if he had heard Steve, thinking back to two weeks prior when he had last seen you. That was the first time you both had spent time with one another, and he had loved every second of it! You had been so open to him when he first arrived, even sitting next to him during meetings, smiling up to him as if it was natural to choose a seat next to him. That's when he had started to notice you more...

Catching you in the common room kitchen in the early morning hours, you would smile towards him as a greeting; he would nod in your direction. Mildly fatigued from spending another sleepless night wandering the tower. You kept to yourself, being sure to not make a lot of noise as you prepared a small cup of tea for yourself. He noticed the cup had constellations on it in sparkling gold designs, the cup looked appealing in the contrast to your skin tone as you brought it up to your lips, happily humming as you enjoyed your tea. He wasn't sure how many mornings he had witnessed you do this, but he did his best to give you space as he didn't enjoy being spoken to in the early hours. He had noticed your love of the stars...seeing that you had integrated them into your clothing in some shape or form, cobalt blue was either your favorite color...or you knew that it complimented your skin tone, which he was curious to touch; you looked so soft to him.

You were pretty, in a delicate way. He found your feminine features to be appealing and soft. _But holy fucking shit, did you have curves. _Bucky didn't talk much about what appealed to him as far as women, and he didn't enjoy hearing others talk about it they were an _ass-man _or a _boobs kinda guy;_ Frankly, Bucky like every part of a woman. He liked every part of you.

Your long hair often went past your waist, which caused him to follow up your long legs...you were tall for a girl, but still small next to him. You had the prettiest hands, small with long fingers that were perfect for playing the piano; which you often did in the common room when you thought no one was around. His mind briefly wondered what else your hands could do...before quickly pushing the thought away. You wore clothing that complimented your plush figure, you were by no means overweight...but there was an appealing plumpness to your body that reminded him of a peach, _A goddam juicy peach..._

You didn't wear pants or leggings often, mostly dresses when around the compound. But your work out gear often left him ogling at you. It was so rare you showed much skin, your skirts normally stopping at your knees...but in the gym, you would swivel in those fucking black spanks. Making your ass almost impossible to ignore. He couldn't help but wonder if your breasts bothered you, as you often seemed to try to cover or compress them as much as possible, he tried to not even look towards there so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable...he knew all too well how it felt to be selfconscious. _How you could ever feel self-conscious? he would never understand. You are the fucking Rennisance dream woman._

He had come to appreciate the small routine you both shared, finally deciding to ask you about your tea. He discovered that it was one of your passions, and that you had a vast knowledge of the drink and the history regarding it. You were a bit of a chatterbox, but he thought it was cute.

Bucky frowned, seeing you across the room while you spoke to your teammates. You looked gorgeous in the gown you had chosen, _shit,_ he could see you back in the 40's. A soft young thing, waiting for a soldier to swoop you off your feet and offer you the world; he swallowed hard. Knowing in the pit of his stomach that he would've have done his damnest to be that soldier for you; anything to make your perfect lips smile again. Sam had warned him about this...that avoiding you would only make it worse, and confusing between the two of you. He never wanted to admit that Sam fucking Wilson was right...but as he watched you push your finger waved hair behind your ear, taking a long sip of your drink as you weakly smiled at Sam's joke, (it probably wasn't funny anyway...) Bucky decided that it was time to get over his bullshit.

He was terrified to approach you, he didn't know what he would say...how he would fuck it up. That's why he had been avoiding you; he didn't want to scare you. A part of him feared rejection from you, that maybe this was one-sided. Little did he know that you had spent many nights touching yourself to thoughts of James Buchanan Barnes.

He had no clue that you would twist your pretty little fingers into your pussy, thinking of his mouth on your cunt. _God, it would be agonizing. _You sensed James was a man that liked to take his time...at least, that's how it felt when you saw him across the room. Slowly stalking towards you and your friends, who turned to greet him. He all but ignored them...keeping his eyes on you as he smirked up at you. _Fuck. _You squeezed your thighs together, hoping to repress your scent and you gently rubbed them together, cooly. When had you become this sexually frustrated? Probably in the two weeks that the gorgeous man in front you had chosen to ignore you. But as he placed his hands in his pockets, looking towards his friends to respond.

Steve Patting Bucky on the Back while Natasha offered a small hello. Sam looked between all of you and leans over to Nat, asking her if she would teach him how to salsa, that Steve had told him she was a killer dancer. Always up for the challenge and taking the hint, Nat grabs Steve to come with them, suggesting he find Maria and see if she'll join in; leaving the two of you alone. Bucky couldn't help but feel his heartbeat increase as he looked at you, who beamed up at him from your barstool. Sidecar forgotten as well as the party around them, Bucky finally broke the silence.

_"Hey there, pretty girl."_

* * *

Holy shit.

The night had gone good that was an understatement.

It started with him hesitantly asking you how you had been since he last saw you. _Sad, annoyed, ready to have your cock buried inside of me as you make your bitch..._

You opted for the simple answer, that you were fine and had the usual workload. You took a moment to be brave, telling him that you had missed seeing him on missions, seeing a tinge of guilt over his features as he regarded your statement. He paused for a moment, you felt panic come into your lungs, had you overstepped? was that to a childish? to clingy? Your fears faded as he offered his hand out to you, slightly shifting towards the exit of the party, flashing you his award-winning smirk. "I'm sorry I wasn't around...I had something on my mind that I couldn't shake. Forgive me?" His voice soft and boyish, your heart melted. Placing your hand in his as you slid off the barstool. Once again finding the closeness to him that seemed all too natural for you both.

"Of course! James!" He beamed at you, his smile reaching his eyes and he pulled you with him, moving through the small crowd and not caring who saw you both together. Your heart was ecstatic, you had no clue how he felt about you or what you were to him, but _god almighty....did you have it bad for James._

Before he could open the exit door, your squeezed his hand firmly. He turned to raise an eyebrow at you, a Cheshire cat grin spreading over his rugged features. "Yes? _sweetheart_?" His tone dropping as he watched you. "You said you had something on your mind earlier? that's what kept you away from me...right?" Your voice is soft as he pulled you through the door. Enjoy the sensation of you wrapping your free hand around his arm again, like before...in the garden. You sounded so sweet to him, childlike and pure. He laughed lightly at you, glancing down to see a look of determination in your eyes; waiting for his answer. "Yes, that is correct. Sweet girl..." He trailed off. Slowly his pace as they walked through the outdoor corridors, no destination in mind. He just wanted to be near you, talk with you, do whatever the fuck you wanted. He was content as long as you were on his arm.

You gave a gentle tug to his sleeve, making him grin down at you. He was playing coy, and you were having none of it.

"You gotta be more specific, James! What had you so wrapped up that you just ignored me for a hot minute? I felt like..." You trailed off. Looking away from him, a slight sadness filling your voice that caught his attention, bringing you both to a stop. He turned into you, lifting his metal hand to your face, guiding you to look at him. "What did you feel? _baby girl_?" _God, these pet names were going to be the death of you. _You wanted to respond with a strong tone, you wanted to convey the confusion and rejection you had felt from his distance towards you. But as he edged closer to you, his gorgeous blue eyes holding so much affection for you, and the scent of cinnamon and dark chocolate filled your senses; _goddam James Buchanan Barnes could wreck your world in two seconds flat..._

"I was afraid that you didn't want me anymore..." Your voice was so soft, as you brought your hand up to his. Gently and sweetly holding it in yours, _Fuck almighty! He did not deserve you._ It hit him like a ton of bricks, his desire for you. The constant lust he had been suppressing...the infectious joy that he wanted to avoid because somehow, through the cups of tea in the morning and the small talks in between meetings...the few times you both got to walk together around the tower and the nights when you would work out across from one another; something clicked. He wanted you, in every way someone could imagine. He wanted you sweetness, all to himself. He wanted to be with you, get to know you better, see what made you tick..._see what made you squirm. _

He wanted to be the one to make you happy, make you his. He just wasn't sure how to do that...he was out of practice. This situation of miscommunication being a prime example of that. He took a breath, praying to whatever God was listening...that they would have mercy over him.

Leaning forward slowly, his eyes were completely on your lips. He stopped, just a breath away...looking into your eyes for permission. You smiled at him, leaning into his hand that was now settled softly against your cheek. He swallowed, unclenching his jaw as his breath ghosted your lips.

_"I stayed away from you...because you're my best girl. Because I'm afraid if I start kissing you..." _ He trailed off, placing his metal hand on your lower back as he pulled you closer to his body now.

_"I'm not gonna be able to stop myself..." _

* * *

He kissed you, he kissed you so softly that it could've broken your heart.

James's kiss was the softest you've ever known. It left your tummy full of butterflies and heart thundering as he gently leaned into your body. Holding you softly as you both tentatively tested one another. He was so apprehensive, which only made your insides flutter. You had no idea how long you both had been there, close to the tower gardens in the moonlight. But you didn't give a damn. You let him take the lead, softly trailing your hands up his chest and to his neck. Gently place your hand over his scruffy jawline; he would hum approvingly to your touch. You felt his lips smile into your kiss. He pulled away from you slightly, pleased with how your lips looked, glossy and swollen. He enjoyed how small you felt in his arms, savoring the soft scent of roses that was all around him. God, you were like Springtime...

You weren't entirely sure, but you felt in some way he had confirmed what you hoped was true: He had feelings for you.

God, you were on cloud nine. You felt like the luckiest girl in the world. You could discuss the details and wants later...right now, you just wanted to kiss your soldier.

You smiled at him timidly, clenching your fingers lightly in his shirt, which resulted in him squeezing you a little tighter. "You wanna have a cup of tea with me?" You asked meekly. He couldn't help but laugh at you, the sound feeling you up like warm honey as he released you from his embrace. He took your hand in his, gently bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to your knuckles. "I'll do whatever you want, _baby girl." _The suggestion in his tone clear gave you the courage to pull him alongside you; completely avoiding the common room and heading straight for your side of the building as you tried to calm your nerves. Knowing full and well you weren't going to have tea with James...This late at night, you had to have something _stronger. _

* * *

The tension had only gotten thicker with each step towards your bedroom door.

You hadn't thought this far ahead, hell....you hadn't gotten this far with a man your entire life! It must've been apparent that you were anxious, because as you reached for the doorknob to your apartment, Bucky noticed the slight tremble in your hands. _"Doll?"._ You stilled, not looking up at him as you felt the weight of his body behind you. His the scent of dark chocolate and cinnamon calming your nerves as you felt his hand take yours, reassuringly. "We don't have to do anything. I don't give a damn what we do, baby girl. I'm just...I'm just happy to be with you." His voice was so sweet. It melted you to the core, you felt relief in his words and decided to turn the doorknob. Looking up towards him to find the softest smile, his eyes filled with adoration as you gently pulled him into your apartment.

You wanted to be with James...you wanted to snuggle, kiss him, and if he allowed it..._Fucking grind on his dick till he told you to stop...or demanded you take off your panties. _

It must've been apparent that you were conflicted, the air shifted again. From sickeningly sweet, too strange and unknown as he pushed your apartment door closed. You hadn't told Friday to turn on the lights, and you felt yourself swallowing, hard... as you heard your front door lock click into place. You could only hear yourself breathing as you inched closer towards him. Holding both of his large hands in yours as you dared to stand on your tiptoes to him. You couldn't exactly see him, which left you feeling vulnerable...somehow, you knew he could see you, and you're sure he could make out how red your face was in the darkness. You stopped just in front of his lips, lifting your hands to his jaw and he leaned into your touch, instantly. Moving his hands to your waist, holding you place and slightly keeping you steady while you still stood on your toes to him.

"What if..."You began, your voice was soft. Causing him to stir ever so slightly in your hands as he pulled you flush against him. He wasn't rough, he just wanted to feel you as he leaned back into your door. Your foreheads now touching as he waited for you to continue. "What if I don't know where to begin with you?" Your voice was small. Enjoy the way his hands were now trailing up your sides, applying a light pressure that left goosebumps on your skin.

_"_I meant what I said, doll. We don't have to do anything. I would never force you..._ever._" His voice was almost a growl, and he must've felt the shiver in your body as he suddenly switched positions; gently pushing you up against the wall. But he still wasn't kissing you, he was waiting for you...giving you total control. You felt like your heart was going to burst out of your chest as you mustered up the courage to say what you wanted. Praying to God that James wouldn't think you were a child...

_"I want to fool around. I just want to find where we're comfortable with each other. And until either of us say, 'stop, I've had enough...' then we can just get a little out of hand." _You whispered. Finally pulling him close, your hands in his hair as he growled into your mouth. This kiss was deeper, but not rough...needy and curious as James held you in place.

He moaned into you, squeezing you waist tighter as you little squeak into him as he laughed, pulling a fraction away from you. _"I'm never gonna stop, doll. Not unless you say so...and if you wanna get out of hand..." _ His hands suddenly lifting you, holding your ass. A whimper left your lips as your chests pressed against his firm. Your arms going around his neck as your legs instinctively wrapped around him; pushing your abdomen into his hips. You suddenly felt overwhelmed by the scruff of his jaw that slid near your ear, arching your back instinctively into him.

"We'll_ get fucking out of hand, baby girl..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, the next one is gonna be HAWT.  
Like, we're gonna start strong.  
And by strong...I mean with you, riding Bucky's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy lovings that are gonna escalate to some sexy time.

You had never allowed many men into your life, let alone to your bedroom. James, your James...was an exception.

He had been a gentleman to you from the first moment you had met him. He always smiled to you...he had no idea you made a game of collecting his smiles; proud that you were the only person to receive them (Steve and Sam didn't count in your book). You loved the way he would offer his arm to you, as you both walked together in the garden in the tower in the late hours of the night. James often couldn't sleep and you had a bad craving for tea in the night...a moonlight walk was always good for you both; James also loved to hear you teach him about the stars, never missing the passion in your eyes as you would point to different constellations with excitement. You felt excited when he would come by your office, just to talk to you before being pulled away by Steve to go to the gym. He would always manage to wink at you before leaving, "Bye pretty girl." He would smile, god...you would become a giggling mess as Steve rolled his eyes at you. You loved the way his metal hand would still you, gently in the small of your back when he would come up behind you, whispering your one of your many pet names. Telling you how pretty you looked in blue, asking if you still planned to meet him in the gardens later that night. He swore it was to learn more about the solar system, but you felt he always had his eyes on something other than the stars when you were out together. 

James was always a gentlemen...

Even when holding you up against a wall. 

"Darlin..." He would trail off softly, you could hear the smirk in his gravely voice. A hint of the Brooklyn accent peeking through. 

It hadn't taken much for you to lead him towards your bedroom. The moment your dress hiked up to your plump hips, you pulled into his long hair. A growl erupted from his chest as he sucked on your bottom lip. Grinding his hardened cock into your soaked black panties. As he carried you to your room, (it wasn't hard to find, considering how small your apartment was, even in the dark) You felt electricity run through your veins when he sat you gently on the bed. You both looked a mess...

Tousled hair, disheveled clothing, heavy breathing, and swollen lips. The edges of your dress had traveled down your shoulders, you curved your legs under your body as you moved farther back into your bed; nestling yourself comfortably. James looked conflicted, beautiful...and conflicted as he stared at you. You looked so small, you were small compared to him. He loved how you felt in his arms, warm and tightly pressed against his body. Leaning into every touch and kiss as if you had been starved your entire life. You must've seen the flicker of thoughts run through his pause towards you, and his heart did backflips as you crawled on all fours towards him. Softly lifting a hand towards his belt buckle, pulling lightly as you looked up at him innocently. He felt his heart stop as you run your hand up his toned torso. Stopping at his heart which was going crazy; He was nervous...scared. 

His words ran through your mind, as you finally spoke to him in the safety of your bedroom. "Baby...it's like you said earlier, we don't have to go very far. We can just learn from each other. We can stop anytime." You lifted yourself, placing a hand on his shoulder as you put your weight on your knees. Cupping his face with your other hand, you loved how he leaned into your touch, practically kissing your hand. "The problem here, sweetheart, is that I want to do everything to you." You felt your pussy clench tightly at nothing as his eyes landed back on you. Even in the darkness of your room, you thought he looked beautiful. His entire presence screamed powerful, which made it all the more sexy that he wanted to be so gentle with you.

"I just don't want to mess this up. I want to be good to you. Not just tonight! but every night..." He trailed off, his hands gently taking your waist as he softly speckled kisses on your face. "You're so perfect, so beautiful and soft. I just want to treat you right, I never want to do wrong by you, baby." His tone was enduring, but you caught the tinge of fear as you lightly fisted his shirt once more. Gently pulling James on top of you as you moved towards the middle of the bed. He did his best to keep all his weight off you as you, feeling your long hair pool beneath you as he settled on top of you. He caged you in with his arms as one of his legs moved in between yours, hoisting your skirt higher as your breath hitched in your chest. "I want everything, all of you that you're willing to give. But I'm worried that..._this, _would make you think I'm only in it for something I'm not. I'm in this...whole heartily, for you. I want you to be my best girl, my doll baby. To be your man...and yours alone."

God, if you could die from happiness alone...this would've been the moment. "At ease, soldier. This girl is all yours. And she desperately wants you to kiss her...among other things." He beamed at you, "Yes, ma'am..." He purred. 

It didn't take long for the sweetness to fade into heated breaths, lingering touches that deepened into your thighs. He had moved away from your lips, giving his attention to your neck once more, marking you with love bites as your body arched into him. His metal hand had grasped your thick thigh passively, trailing up your skin as he wove his fingers through the hem of your black panties. He panted into the moist skin of your collar bone, leaving an open sloppy kiss just above your breast. "Baby doll?" He sighed into you. His flesh hand pushing your dress up and roughly massaging your hip before firmly gripping your waist. "Yes, baby?" Your voice was so small as you paused, your dress was pulled at your waist, and you were thankful you had worn your push up strapless bra and not the damn pink one with unicorns on it! 

"Can I please touch you? Can I please pat that sweet little pussy of yours?" James asked. His flesh hand moving to caress your rounded tummy, you were so goddamn soft to him. He groaned into your skin, gently kissing your stomach as you ran your hands through his hair, massaging his scalp. "You can do whatever you want to me, it's _your _pussy, baby." And with that, James sat up. His flesh hand holding your hip in place as he encouraged your legs apart. His metal hand gently rubbed the outside of your panties, which were now soaking wet for him. He looked fucking starving as he tugged you closer to him, his fingers wrapping around the hem of your panties as you he looked towards you one more time; waiting for your approval. 

You lifted your hips to him, "Goddamn, darllin." He growled. Tugging the wet fabric from your body. His metal hand moved to your thigh, moving his flesh hand down your stomach, trailing lightly with his fingers till he reached your pussy. He softly padded the bundle of nerves, watching your reactions to tell him how to proceed. He loved the sounds you made as he circled your soft bud with his thumb. Your hands were now in your hair as you ground into his hand, you needing more stimulation as he took his time admiring you. "Bucky!" He paused his ministrations, quirking an eyebrow at you...you had never called hi Bucky before. "If you don't fuck me with your fingers right now, I swear to god I will make sex the most agonizing experience of your entire life." You cursed at him. _Holy shit..._did he did _not_ expect you to have such a mouth. You must've felt his fingers twitch at your statement, a surge of irritation flowed through you as he moved his hand away from your clenching pussy. "Enlighten me, sweetheart. What are you gonna do to me if I don't put my fingers inside that sweet hole of yours?" He purred.

He moved up your body, a smirk of amusement on his handsome features as he pulled his shirt over his head. God, when had god decided to bless you with the most beautiful gift to all women? you didn't know what you had done to deserve the man now straddling you...but if you had to suck his cock every day to be worthy, so fucking be it. 

"I'm going to make sure you suffer, Barnes." _Oh, he liked that idea. _You pushed against him, switching positions so you were now on top of him. Aggressively pulling the remainder of your dress off your body as he began to grind into your hips, gripping you tightly. "Yeah, baby girl?" He slapped your ass roughly. Causing you to shutter as you rubbed your soaking pussy onto his clothed cock that was pulsing against you. "I'm gonna torture your cock. Fucking ride it slowly, squeeze it so tight with my pussy." His flesh hand went to your cunt, roughly entering inside of you. You screamed in pleasure, clenching tightly onto two thick fingers that pulsed in and out of you slowly. Gripping his belt buckle tightly for leverage, you began to roll your hips into his fingers. 

"You look so goddamn pretty. So fucking delicious." Bucky sat up, kissing you possessively. He pulled away from your bra, moaning into your mouth as you rutted against his bulging cock. His hands gripped your breasts tightly, squeezing to the point of hurting, pinching your nipples as you mewled against him. "Such a dirty girl...I'm gonna have to fix that mouth of yours, baby doll." He growled, slapping your ass again for encouragement to grind against him harder; you obliged. 

"Gonna make me suck that thick cock of yours?" You panted, rolling your hips against his strained cock that was desperate to be free. His lips twitched upwards into a sexy smirk as he stilled your hips. You whined, pouting your lips at him as you dug your fingers into his shoulders for ceasing. "Not tonight, but I am gonna make you ride my face..." You weren't prepared for that...

Before you could even question why James Barnes wanted to eat you out, you had already been positioned on top of him. Yelping as he pulled you onto his hot mouth, which greedily licked at your wet folds. "Oh my god!" you moaned loudly, already grinding into his tongue as his fingers held your hips in place. He hummed into you, lapping at your pussy like you were the best thing he had ever tasted. "Touch yourself, baby. Touch those pretty breasts for me." You did as you were told, pushing yourself farther into his mouth while you fondled your large tits. He seemed pleased, sucking roughly as he watched you pinch your nipples above him. "That's right baby girl, touch yourself for me. Comply..." he growled. 

_Oh fuck, Oh fuck, oh fucking god..._

His beard was stimulating you as you made a mess on his face, soft moans leaving your shuddering frame as you picked up your pace. You fucked yourself on his tongue as growled into you, sucking hard on your clit as you moved your hands down to his hair, pulling him into you as you came on his face. His name leaving your lungs like a prayer you crumpled onto your bed. 

James's touches were sweet now. Pushing your hair back with his flesh hand, gently running his slick coated fingers onto your damp skin. You could smell yourself on him as he leaned in to kiss you. Possessive with the tinge of your sweetness that was across his face. He nustled into you, pulling you close to his body. He was still in his pants...so unfair, you thought to yourself. You wanted to please him, make him cum just as much as you had...but the desire to rest in the strong arms of James Barnes was pulling at the remainder of your will power. He sensed your stilling, kissing the crown of your hair before gently whispering to you. "One second, babydoll." It felt like hours once his warm body left you, reaching desperately for the strength and heat of James as he looked for your bathroom. 

He washed his face of your juices, not even turning on a light as to not disturb you. He came back to the bed quickly, warm washcloth in hand as he touched your legs, you hummed to him. "I'm gonna take care of you, doll. Then I'll let you sleep." He whispered. His touch was so gentle as he ran the warm washcloth over all of your skin. Your overstimulated senses cause you to shiver, reaching out towards his strong arm, pulling him to you. "Stay...please stay, baby." Your voice heavy with sleep. He smiled, placing the washcloth on the bedside table and moving the sheet backs for you slip into. You wrapped yourself within his arms, snuggling into his chest as one of your hands ran up to his neck, pulling his lips to yours for one final goodnight kiss. 

"I'm yours, soldier." You whispered, before drifting off into his arms. Kissing his metal shoulder sweetly as you threaded a sleepy hand through his hair one last time.

He smiled, his metal hand playing with your hair as he hummed into you happily. He was on cloud nine! You reciprocated his feelings, you want him, you trusted him with intimacy. You are his girl, his sweet girl. He kissed the top of your hair one last time, pulling you into him as he settles on his back, draping the covers around you both as he rubs circles into your back softly. He closed his eyes, a smile on his lips as he allows himself to relax.

"All mine..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this!  
Just some cute idea I had that will get spicy later.  
-sips juice box loudly-


End file.
